Fate
by HiddenDowry
Summary: When two young women meet in their dreams they find a safe haven. But when their souls switch universes what are they to do? Will they be able to return? Will they want to? Read and find out...


_**A/N:**_

**Naruto© is in no way mine. **

**Meaning none of the great characters affiliated with Naruto belong to me. And if I ever throw an OC in there I will alert you! **

**Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bleach© in also, in no way mine. **

**None of the characters affiliated with the series belong to me. Again, any random OC's that I might throw in here you will know about. BECAUSE I WILL ALERT YOU! **

**Bleach is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Tite Kubo.**

**However this story is something I am willing to claim as my own, seeing as it came from my fucked up mind in the first place.**

**

* * *

**

**Ichi : First Encounter**

**

* * *

  
**

Fate, the thread that intertwines the lives of thousands, has today decided to toy with the lives of two young women. When the lights dim and the curtains close the facade falls. Years of pent up emotion flow freely when other turn their backs. Pain, insecurity, or even unrequited love. Sleep often seems like the only way to escape from our reality. The dreams we have simply allow us to connect with the lonely hearts of others that understand. Young or old, male or female, everyone feels helpless sometimes. Whom we meet in our dreams become our safe haven. They become a place we can retire to when the day is spent.

And that my friends is how I shall begin to spin my tale, at the time when two interchangeable souls collide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently blinking her pale lavender eyes open the young woman glanced around her, wondering where she was exactly. It seemed like an eternity ago that she had lay down to rest after her rough day. Kiba and Shino had definitely worn her out during their training. Though she wouldn't complain, she had asked for it, literally.

Sighing the heiress sat up from the futon; gently flipping the light kakebuton from her petite form. There was no need for a heavy comforter after all it was summer. Everything was still dark meaning everyone else was still asleep so it would be best not to make much noise. Standing from her bed she quickly made her way into the hall before setting out on a mission to their kitchen for some warm milk. Yes it was a childish comfort but it had always helped her get back to sleep.

Soon enough she was at her destination; now all she had to do was slid the door to the kitchen open. Reaching out with her small hand the young woman proceeded to open the door to the kitchen when her surroundings suddenly changed. Her eyes widened in surprise. What just happened?

_Did I set off a genjutsu?!_ she thought frantically activating her Byakugan to scan the area.

Her prior idea was then proven wrong when she saw nothing indicating any type of jutsu. Furrowing her brow in a rather confused manner she deactivated her Byakugan to take a closer look around. She was in...the forest?

Rubbing her eyes gently the woman made sure she wasn't seeing things. Reaching out head hand ran over the smooth surface of the wood.

_How did I end up in a bamboo forest? Is this some kind of cruel joke or am I-_

A slight gasp caused the girl to whip her head around out of habit. The shinobi world had it's quirks; lighting fast reflexes being one of the many. Oddly here stood a woman, that appeared to be around the same age as her with orangeish-brown hair.

_Dreaming...._

* * *

The intruder stared at the woman with the violet hair curiously. Wondering who exactly she was, and why she was here. For she knew it was a dream, because she had, had this dream many times. The only thing was...well the fact that this woman was here. Every time before when this dream had occurred she had been alone. Completely and totally alone. With only the sound of the wind to keep her company.

Noticing that the girl was on edge she giggled, only to hold her hands up. As if saying 'I'm innocent'. Slowly the other woman began to relax. Licking her lips slightly in thought the brown eyed girl decided to take a seat on one of the zabuton pillows that sat on either side of low table. Once her bottom was firmly on the pillow she put her knees together before relaxing them onto the tatami mat and laying her feet off to the side.

Looking at the curious woman she noted a deep blush spread over her cheeks when she had been caught staring at her. She could not help but laugh as the girl hurriedly sat down seiza style on the opposite side of the table. Folding her arms on said table she gave a bright smile.

This was her dream scape. A small section of tatami mat with pillows and a table. Completely surrounded by bamboo. Perfect for alone time, especially when it made her feel at ease. Though at times she did remember having come crazy concoction for her to consume when she arrived. Man did she enjoy those dreams.

"So what's your name?" she questioned.

* * *

For a moment nothing but silence greeted her, though soon the blushing young woman replied.

"H-Hyuga Hinata.....and you?" she said lightly. This made her fidget.

She felt rude to be asking this woman that question when it obviously seemed as though she were the real intruder.

"Inoue Orihime, pleasure to meet you!" Orihime chimed with an obviously happy face.

Again silence fell over them though it was soon disrupted by the sounds of laughter. Neither girl knew why but something about this situation made them want to laugh. Maybe it was because they were so stiff around each other. Well who knew; all I can say is that by the time they were done with their fits of laughter something calming was floating in the air.

It made them both feel unbelievably comfortable with each other presence. Not to mention something felt rather nostalgic about this meeting.

A gentle smile crept onto Hinata's lips as they sat. Something compelled them to just enjoy the silence together. No words were exchanged. At one point the lines between slumberland and their real lives began to blur. They didn't fuss over the fact that their bodies seemed to be slowly becoming conscious once more. Simply because they felt...no they knew, they would be seeing each other again.

* * *

Yes, they shall meet once more. Sadly it will be the last for what may seem like an eternity. It will also be the meeting that will change their lives forever. The lives of many others will be changed as well on their journey. Though how; I shall not tell. The story for here on out will be theirs to tell you... Lets just hope you are willing to stay on the ride long enough to find out how their story will end. Whether it be happy endings, or disaster. Who knows; why don't you decide?

* * *

**Ichi : End**


End file.
